


A travers l'espace et le temps

by MissAmande



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Malcolm is a good father, Multi, Thea loves her papa, Touple
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:55:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27246889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissAmande/pseuds/MissAmande
Summary: Malcolm Merlyn avait toujours voulu changé le monde. Et si l'opportunité de changer le passé s'offrait à lui, comment arriverait-il à ne pas succomber à l'envie de sauver sa femme ?
Relationships: (past) Malcolm Merlyn/Rebecca Merlyn, Malcolm Merlyn & Thea Queen, Malcolm Merlyn/Leonard Snart, Malcolm Merlyn/Sarah Lance/Leonard Snart, Sara Lance/Leonard Snart, Sarah Lance/Malcolm Merlyn
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	A travers l'espace et le temps

**Author's Note:**

> Je ne sais pas dans je m'embarque mais j'espère que cela vous plaira. Je vous souhaite une lecture et n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis.

Malcolm Merlyn passait un peu de temps avec sa fille Théa à s’entraîner et renouer des liens. Ils avançaient petit à petit, mettant de côté leur passé tumultueux et les trahisons que chacun avait commis envers l’autre. Malcolm avait tenté de réparer toutes ses erreurs jusqu’à ressusciter Sarah Lance. Ensemble ils parcouraient à nouveau la ville à recherche de criminels, travaillant de temps à autre avec Oliver mais Merlyn n’était pas vraiment le bienvenu à l’Arrowcave. Sarah et lui avaient alors commencé à se fréquenter, cela avait pris du temps, Malcolm avait du mal à ne pas penser à sa défunte épouse. Avoir une nouvelle femme dans sa vie signifiait pour lui qu’il trahissait la mémoire de sa tendre Rebecca. Sarah l’avait d’abord mal pris, ne souhaitant pas être comparée à une autre femme et des disputes plutôt violentes avaient éclaté entre les deux anciens membres de la Ligue des assassins. Théa avait dû jouer le rôle de médiatrice mais ils étaient butés et avec une fierté beaucoup trop grande pour leur corps. Cependant Merlyn avait fini par expliquer à Sarah ses tourments et doutes, sa peur de trahir Rebecca, et sa manie de faire souffrir les gens qui l’entouraient. Après plusieurs mois d’incompréhension et de tension, tout était enfin clair et le temps de la guérison et du pardon était arrivé. Lance aidait chaque jour Malcolm à avançait et à se pardonner, tout comme lui l’aidait à vivre avec sa soif de sang. Ils formaient un étrange couple et avec Théa une bien drôle de famille.

Mais ce soir, pendant l’entraînement, leur vie fut chamboulée par l’arrivée impromptue dans leur appartement d’un homme vêtu d’un long manteau marron et à l’apparence soignée, une légère barbe entourait sa mâchoire et il se tenait là comme s’il était le maître de la maison. Sarah était partie faire un voyage au Tibet pour trouver des réponses à ses questions et tandis que cet inconnu les flashaient avec un pistolet sorti tout droit du futur et qu’ils tombaient inconscients la dernière pensée de Malcolm fut pour sa compagne.

Lorsqu’ils se réveillèrent sur un toit en pleine nuit, plusieurs personnes étaient avec eux, dont Sarah et Raymond Palmer. Ils n’étaient donc apparemment pas morts ni même prisonniers, c’était une bonne chose.

\- _Oh ma tête…_ Grogna Théa.

\- _Où est-ce qu’il est le rosbif qui nous a fait ça ?_ Gronda Mick Rory en se redressant. _Et où est-ce qu’on est ?_

 _\- Très bonne question Mick._ Répondit son partenaire du crime Léonard Snart.

\- _Théa ? Malcolm ?_

 _\- Salut Sarah… Toi aussi tu t’es fait flashée par un homme avec un long manteau ?_ Demanda Théa.

\- _Oui…_

 _\- Sarah tu vas bien ?_ Demanda Malcolm en examinant le visage de son amante qu’il tenait entre ses mains.

\- _Je vais bien Malcolm._ Rassura-t-elle en effleurant la joue de Merlyn de ses doigts.

\- _Oh pitié faîtes ça ailleurs…_ Râla Théa.

 _\- Bonsoir à tous._ Vint la voix d’un inconnu derrière eux.

\- _Le rosbif…_ Marmonna Mick.

\- _Qui êtes-vous ?_ Questionna Jefferson.

\- _Je me nomme Rip Hunter._

 _\- Et qu’est-ce vous nous voulez Mr Hunter ?_ Interrogea Martin.

\- _En 2166, un homme nommé Vandal Savage va détruire la moitié de l’humanité. La Terre telle que vous la connaissait disparaitra. J’ai besoin de vous pour empêcher cela. J’ai un vaisseau qui nous permettra de voyager dans le temps et l’espace._

 _\- Ah ouais et qu’est-ce que ça peut nous faire ?_ Intervint la voix rauque Mick. _On sera déjà mort._

_\- Peut-être monsieur Rory mais Mr Savage est prêt à tout. Comme certains d’entre vous peuvent en témoigner, cet homme est un monstre._

_\- Je pense que surtout que vous vous êtes trompé de personne. Je suis un voleur, pas un héros._ Dit Léonard de son ton trainant en partant.

\- _Vous n’êtes pas des héros dans le futur, certes, mais vous êtes bien plus que cela. Vous êtes des légendes._

_\- Des légendes ?_

_\- Oui Mr Palmer. Mais je peux vous montrer quelque chose pour vous convaincre. Voici une projection de Starling City en 2166._ Expliqua-t-il en appuyant sur le bouton d’un petit boitier.

La ville autour d’eux changea et bientôt des immeubles en feu et une terre désolée leur firent face. Tout n’était que violence, la mort arpentait les rues détruites de Starling et l’odeur de cendre leur montait au nez, laissant une fine couche âcre sur leur langue.

\- _Notre ville… détruite…_

 _\- C’est ce qui arrivera si nous n’arrêtons pas Vandal Savage. Je vous laisse vingt-quatre heures pour réfléchir. Voici l’adresse où vous devrez me rejoindre._ Déclara Rip en glissant une carte de visite dans la poche de Martin Stein avant de se retirer.

Abasourdis par cette rencontre personne ne prononça un mot et chacun rentra chez lui, des idées de voyage dans le temps en tête. Malcolm rêvait depuis que sa femme était morte de remonter dans le temps pour tenter de la sauver et voilà qu’aujourd’hui cette opportunité s’offrait à lui. Mais jetant un regard à sa maîtresse et à sa fille, il se demanda si cela était bien judicieux. Certes, sa femme lui manquait affreusement, et sans son décès Tommy, son fils, serait toujours en vie, il ne serait pas cet homme froid et violent, mais il n’aurait jamais eu Théa, Sarah ne ferait pas partie de sa vie… Cependant cette histoire de voyage dans le temps pourrait lui permettre de repartir à zéro, il n’avait plus sa place ici à Starling City, il était considéré comme mort et à part sa fille et Sarah personne n’appréciait sa présence. Il espérait simplement que les deux femmes qui partageaient sa vie soient du même avis.


End file.
